Guardians of Hyrule
by Dynnzel
Summary: Fifteen long years has past since Link left Hyrule at the bidding of Farore. Pain has endured, new friendships bound together. But as an ancient power rises from Hell, what will the broken sages do? Saria Link R&R please! [Revised version]
1. Default Chapter

**This was my first ever fanfic on this site. And being so it sucked entirely. I have made a revised version so i can see how much better i can do. Plus when i look back some of my ideas i feel in my opinion were embarressing. -whaps self- Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Excuse spelling errors please my Microsoft Word program was wiped from my comp when my dad was fixing it -cries- ee i still consider this a cheesy beginning just bear with me though.**

**Chapter 1: Prolauge**

A small group of riders continued there was through the grasslands without much worry. Despite their dangerous job they were a lanky group. A firm wind blew in from the coat which was no more than a weeks worth of riding away. They traveled roughly along a worn caravan's path where many feet had trod in the Trade Town's circle.

Abruptly one rider broke away from the group, spurring his steed up onto a small rise. Epona snorted and tugged on her reigns impatiently, not appreciating being left behind. Link held them firm while at the same time gazing at the jagged peaks in the distance jutting out of the horizon. Every morning the sun rose from there, reminding him painfully when he was close enough to see the silent guardians of Hyrule; also known as the Border Mountains. At first it had seemed like such a relief to leave, but the instant he had he'd regreted it. Now it was too late to turn back. _Fifteen_ years too late to be exact. The breeze toyed with the former Hero's bangs as he closed his azure eyes in remembrance. Navi hovered quietly on his shoulder.

_**Flashback**_

.....Link waited patiently for Saria to return from the meeting with the other Sages. The responsibility had become more or less a political job than anything else. And growing up in a forest where there was almost none, it was a strain on the little Kokiri. Well she wasn't exactly little anymore, with the reason being she continually left the natural bonds of the forest, time was allowing her to age little by little. So by now she'd grown atleast a headlength's taller.

Most of the conflict arising amidst the Sages were being put there by Zelda's father who was turning to them for councel rather than his own political councelers for help. Although none of them approved it, they did as the King wished. But it would only be a matter of time before Rauru or Impa would confront him and state firmly that the Sage Council was not for "Kingly" matters alone.

Navi bounced easily from one leaf to another in the tree's limbs above Link. Other fairies that did not have partners to attend to joined in the game of: "Bounce Every leef in this amount of time".

"Wah!" the pale blue puffball of light didn't watch where she was going and smacked into a limb, then fell light as a feather onto Link's head.

"Watch where you fly dummy." Link commented without changing his bored expression.

The fairy shook herself out of the daze, "I don't need your sarcasm...."she rolled over dizzily, "Someone stop the world please I want to get off...." Navi flew around in circles before settling yet again on his head. Link rolled his eyes and sighed. He plucked a blade of grass from the forest floor and chewed on it while leaning back against the trunk behind him.

He must've dozed off because the next thing he knew there was a banging sound as the Sage of Forests came storming out of her temple. From the look on her face she was about to cry, was frustrated and had obviously been given a hard time.

Link stood and followed his friend, "Saria? What happened?" he asked in a coutias tone.

The 'youngster' turned on him, "It's not really that big a deal to me. Zelda's father wants to expand his lands out past some mountains I've never heard of. Considering I've never left to much anywhere. I found it stupid, but I kept saying the wrong things. I feel so stupid Link!" she rubbed a few tears away angrily. She was trying her best to cope with her new responsibilities, but suddenly being laden down with something as big as this was too much especially for a carefree and fun loving girl such as her.

Link didn't really know what to say either, "It'll turn out fine." he encouraged her, "What I think is that you should speak up to Rauru and tell him to talk to the King about all this. It's obviously not what the Sages were meant to do."

"The King can rot for all I care. But ya I'll contact Rauru as soon as I can. Until then we still have to deal with the border dispute." her body was still tense with frustration.

"Why not just call it off? That's meant for the King's own coucilers." Link suggested while following the sageling.

"I feel like my opinion never counts."

"Then maybe you should make it count. Be more firm and less shy." Link consoled.

Saria gave him a look of annoyance, "I know Link. My voice is almost never heard though! It's just so - so - ugh!!" she gripped her long green hair trying to find the worst word she could find in vain.

"Don't worry," he tried to cheer her up, "It'lls all be right soon."

Saria suddenly glared harshly at him, "No! You don't understand what I'm going through! All you have to do is fight for your little princess and then everything's fine and dandy! Me, I'm stuck with the mental work. That's even worse!" she screamed, finaly letting her tears out.

Link stepped back, surprised by her outburst, "No Saria that's not how it is for me at all - ."

The sageling continued her onslaught, "Fight fight! That's all _you_ ever do and did! Now you're not needed so why not just leave all the mind breaking work to us now?! Just leave me alone! You hear me? Leave!" the Sage of Forests turned her back to him and ran silently away deeper into her sanctum of the Lost Woods. Link stood there perplexed. Had she meant all that? Or was it just from being kept so long in the chains of her work? Either way, he felt the wound Saria had stabbed throb painfully. It had been the first time after all, that she'd yelled at him.

In the Great Deku Tree's absence the children of the forest had aged somewhat. Now they were somewhat taller and a bit more mature. But other than that were still as carefree children as before. It was dark when Link and Navi arrived, most of the Kokiri had gone to bed but a few were still up and about. One of the twins looked up from the scroll she was reading, noting his expression, "Link? You ok?"

The Hero of Time didn't answer, just kept walking until he reached the yard in front of his tree house. Dozing fitfully there was his tomboy mare Epona. She lifted her head and trotted over to him, nuzzling his face then pockets hoping he'd brought a treat. Link pushed her head sharply away, not in the mood at all to give attention. The mare snorted in annoyance at his sour behavior.

One inside Link closed the door firmly behind him, he looked down at his hand and realized it was shaking slightly. He gripped it into a tight fist before turning away. Navi quickly flew away and settled herself on his bedside table. Link plopped down onto his bed and kicked off his boots. Removed his gauntlets, Hylian Shield and hat. He tossed those into one corner then unstrapped the Master Sword; tossing it carelessly onto the table. Link slid beneath the cool sheets of the bed, sighing heavily.

For the first time in his remembered life his best and truest friend had snapped at him. Even during the time of Ganandorf's reign over Hyrule she'd never done so. Link knew it was because she was so stressed out, perhaps hateful of what she had to do, but still he was hurt. Sleep taunted the Hero for what seemed like hours before it granted him the permit to sink beneath its waves.

_It was a strange sensation. It felt as if he was suspended in a realm of nothingness; bliss. While at the same time he felt still completely in the plain of material. All around Link was an endless expanse of different colored clusters of tiny lights. Some of the lights were bright and cheerful. Others dark, withered, dying._

_Light shined with a firmness from behind the Hero. He felt an aura of power, beauty and danger. Link turned to see a magnificent sight, words could not tell the feelings he felt when he layed eyes upon the deity. A woman stood suspended about six feet away from Link, her body seeming to be made of pure gold, the black reflections not copying the images surrounding her. She held her delicate seeming hands against her chest as if in prayer. When Farore opened her eyelids, Link was surprised to see that the entirety of them was a serene green, unearthly, none existant, yet existing._

_When the goddess spoke, her voice was soft and dangled with that of bells, "Hero, your destiny lies elsewhere."_

_"My destiny? What more does my destiny require than to protect Hyrule? Even then, the evil has been vanquished now. The Sages do not need me anymore." Link replied._

_Farore blinked slowly, "The darkness within still has yet to form in a different form. Not in the land, but inside. Until then you must help one another to delay the threat straining against its chains beyond the mountains that protect Hyrule from true outsiders. Time will give you what you need."_

_"What do you mean mistress?"_

_"Have you ever been told of magic that runs through the mountain's veins? No you have not." she answered for him before he could finish thinking. The Goddess' sigh was like wind through an oak's leaves._

Be very coutios, Sister. Even we are bound by rules.

Yes Nayru, I shall be careful.

_"Long ago when the land was very young. The first Seven Sages infused what the recent Kings of Hyrule know as the Border Mountains. Then of course they were in a much grander state than now." faint images flashed across Link's line of vision, each only staying no more than a few seconds each, " This ritual magic used to create the shield was so powerful however, that it required the Sages to recount the ritual every new generation to retain its full strength. But alas..." images of the most recent sages up to the ones he knew now came and went, "That knowledge has been forgotten."_

_"How was it forgotten?"_

_"Time, wars, death, love. Many reasons beyond count."_

_"Why not just tell the Sages what they've been missing?" Link wondered._

_The deity straightened up, "This knowledge belonged solely to the Sages. They must find out on their own how to find what was lost. Also, you must promise not to tell of what you have just aquired."_

_"I swear upon the Master Sword I'll keep this behind my toungue. But what of Saria? What's beyond the mountains that's so important for me to find? What's this new darkness you speak of? How come I can't just tell the Sage Council right now?" _

_Farore smiled ever so slightly, yet to the elf it made her seem even more stunning that before, _filled with questions just like a child hearing a new story, _"Do not worry, Hero. The pain you have endured in heart will be mended soon. Until then, you must ease the agony of someone that needs you more than the Sage of Forests at this moment in time." she twitched her head as if listening to something, "We are all bound by rules, even me and my sisters. But that is not important, what is important is that you find the broken and fill them with joy." the Goddess of Courage began to fade along with the dream, "Indeed.....that will bring them comfort......"_

"Link?" Navi's voice was somewhat nervous, "Is everything all right?"

The Hero opened his eyes peacefully, turning his head to look at the fairy. He noted that her glow wasn't the only one illuminating the room. The Triforce symbol adorning his left hand faded slowly to nothingness. Somehow, he knew something. The Goddess Farore was granting him access to his Triforce piece, he was no longer _just _its guardian.

"At the moment they are." he picked her up and placed her beside his head on his pillow before settling down again.

Navi touched his nose, "I've only seen that thing glow once and that was when all three pieces were close to eachother. You sure it's nothing?"

Link nodded, "I'm sure. Hey Nav you up to another adventure? We aren't needed here at the moment, we are needed elsewhere."

There was silence from the fairt a moment, "You'll tell me the rest later right?" for once she wasn't her bossy, sarcastic self. When she recieved another solemn nod, Navi settled herself comfortably next to his neck to sleep.

The sun stretched its warming rays of fingers across the land. Morning dew sparkled against the leaves and grass blades. Birds sang their territorriel songs and calls for a partner. It was still very early so no one was awake. Link prefered it this way so no one would see him leave. The sky was cloudless, not a hint of coldness across it's smooth surface. It was going to be a bright sunny day. Unfourtunately for some not a happy one.

The young blonde elf checked Epona's saddle bags once more to be sure they were secure. He shouldered his shield and the Master Sword. Then headed for the forests' exit without needing to hold his mare's reigns. A little neon green fairy known by name as Spryte noted how much his mistress' friend was packing. A horrific thought came to his mind and he made a beeline for her house.

He squeezed through the open window sill and started bouncing on Saria's face, "Hey! Wake up Saria! Hey! You need to get to him before he leaves! Hey!" he yelled in a voice almost like Navi's. The sageling lay in a tangled heap with her sheets. It took another moment of yelling before she stirred.

"Hmm? What? Spryte? Who?" she sat up with difficulty, face looking groggy.

"Link is leaving Saria!" Spryte stopped his bouncing, "And from the looks of it he's not coming back any time soon! If at all!"

This snapped her awake fully, "What?!" she fell out of her bed in an attempt to run out but was slowed by her blankets. With the speed of a cheetah the Sage of Forest ran as fast as she could trying to catch up with Link before he left. _This must've been about when I yelled at him yesterday. I am such an idiot!_ She thought as she ran.

Link paused between the two guadian trees to the Kokiri Village. He looked over everything yet again.

"Link! Link wait!" the voice made him turn to see Saria run up to him, then bend over trying to catch her breath, "W-what are you doing?"

The Hero sighed, then mounted Epona, remembering Farore's words, "I'm doing as you wanted. Leaving." _Why now of all times Farore!_

Saria looked up at him in shock, panic running through her like a bolt of lightning, "But Link! I didn't mean what - !"

Link kicked Epona. The mare gave a sharp neigh, reared and then shot away from Saria, "Link! Wait!" she screamed. Link felt the few tears dragged down his face and released by the pulling of the wind.

"Fine! We don't need you anyway!" Saria fell her knees, pressing her hands against her face."

**End Flashback**

Link shook his head slightly, swallowing the knot of pain forming. The grudge was still there, so was his love for Saria. The two conflicting with eachother day and night until one day he'd literally broke down because of it. Link had tried to cover it up but had found that he couldn't. Pain always found a way to tear yourself apart.

Opening his eyes once again to look at Hyrule. That had been fifteen years ago. Not a sign of age was on him except his eyes. They looked as if they had seen a little more than they had wanted to. The past fifteen years had changed him. Link's heart had hardened somewhat, he was more stubborn and didn't like showing his feelings very much.

"Come on Dad let's get going!"

**Ah yes the revised version. Some parts to me are better others are still...... . Anyway, R&R please pretty please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gemilli: cool someone likes my fic actually 3 thanks for the review!**

**T-bone: you've read this fic before? cool**

**Chapter 2:**

Fall approached the Hylian lands rapidly this year. Already the nights were growing cooler than usual. Mother Nature had decided to give them an early frost. This complicated things particularly in the farmer's area, but nothing they couldn't handle. The land had flourished under the semi rule of both Zelda and her family. Several sorcerers and other evils had been driven out or destroyed by the Sages or simply the army. Everything was perfect in the civilians eyes besides the occasional farm issue or stranger coming in from the Trade. It was all very bland in Saria's opinion.

The Sage of forests sat alone on her one step porch, leaning her cheek on her left knee, one hand fiddling with the Forest Medallian hanging loosely against her chest. She sighed heavily and rubbed the palms of her hands against her eyelids, feeling the effects of a drained spirit catching up to her. The last few years had been mentally stressful in her opinion. She'd thought maybe Link would come back eventually once he'd calmed down, obviously he wasn't. His absence had sent a blow to the Sage Council, now they didn't have the Hero that had personally sworn himself to their service, also was their friend and ally. Impa had even tried to search for him using the power of Scrying but it had done so in vain. They all found it odd because it would've taken Link more than even two weeks _riding_ one such as Epona to reach any border out of their Sight.

A shadow cast made her look up to see Ashlyn. The twin smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't look so good. Have you been sleeping lately?"

"I'm fine." the sageling lied, "It's just my duties that tire me out sometimes."

The Kokiri nodded, "Well sorry to say it, but I just recieved news that the Sage Council is having a special meeting today in the late evening." she glanced up at the orange rays glancing through the forest limbs, "Which isn't too far away by this time."

"Thanks Ashlyn, I'd better get ready then." the sageling said goodbye and stood to enter her home. She was definately taller now, her childly looks had been left behind in her past. Her almost black green tinted hair was a little past her shoulders, her body had grown slim with a womanly hourglass figure. The sageling dressed in a close fitting full sleeved tunic lined in silver, black velvet pants and ankle boots. Saria pulled her long hair back into a tight ponytail, allowing long strands to be left hanging on either side of her face.

Spryte was sleeping on a tiny silk covered pillow that Saria had made for him. She stepped softly over to her dresser so as not to wake the sometimes- grouchy guardian. He was the type of 'person' who, if not given enough coffee in the morning, would be an unhappy camper. Saria slipped the elaborate silver chain of the Medallion back over her head. Before waking Spryte, Saria took a good look at her reflection. Even though she had only aged seven years, her turquoise green eyes said otherwise. They no longer had that innocent glitter of a child's youth. The other Kokari still had their childlike side to them. Being a Sage, Saria did many things that the others would never have to do in their simple lives.

"Spryte. Come on wake up ya sleepy head we have to go." Spryte merely kept on snoozing. Saria reached over, grabbed a corner of his pillow and yanked it out from under him. "Oof! Alright! Put em' up! Who-."

"Come on you goof ball, let's go." Spryte regained his correct senses and hurriedly flew after his mistress. Saria glanced at the slanted rays of light that filtered through the treetops. Closing her eyes, Saria felt a rush of air, then the familiar sensation of static against her fare skin. A moment later the sageling vanished in a flurry of green sparks.

When the rush of air ceased, Saria opened her eyes to find herself standing on the Forest platform in the Chamber of Sages. The Sacred realm felt like a void when you were the one alone inside. The rippling surfaces, the never ending drop around the main platform under the symbols. It made Saria wonder _how_ Raura had endured so many years here even _with_ the sages before them. Saria's thoughts suddenly turned away forcefully from her lonely musings.

This meeting must be about Zelda's dreams as of late. The princess had been having a foreboding reaccuring vision in the past few years. Now it was esculating to full blown nightmares of masses of darkness. Armies of hordlings and of several powers unidentifiable by even Nabooru, whom could identify almost anything so long as she could use her Soul Search abilities with hints of what she needed. And the faceless forms in Zelda's dreams should've been enough. Aparently not. The elf's tired eyes strayed to the platform in the center where Link should've been standing. Saria wished he were here now. She could really use his support and strong presence right now.

All of a sudden, out of the ceiling shadowy above fell dark purple almost black sparkles, fallowed closely by blue and gold ones. Bothe broke apart and gathered at the shadow and wisdom platform. The sparkles cleared, revealing Impa and Zelda. The Princess of Destiny smiled at Saria, who worked up enough energy to smile back briefly. Quickly after the first arrival, more Sages came. Nabooru, Darunia, Rauru and finally, sapphire sparkles descended to reveal Ruto. For a long moment there was nothing but a tense silence.

Zelda blinked slowly and shook her head as if trying to rid herself of unwanted thoughts, "Yet another darkness is drawing up to Hyrule. From exactly where or what I cannot decipher."

"We'll just drive it off like we did with the others." Ruto shrugged, "It's not like we've dealt with enough to know how to handle evil."

"Evil." Impa repeated, "This is not but the single handy man sorcerers that had tried their feeble attempts compared to Ganan's to take Hyrule over. The princess has had visions of more darkness than even one such as that bastard could summon."

"And the bad thing is, is that we can't find where it's going to come from. There are many unknowns to this puzzle." Nabooru finished the Sage of Shadow's sentence.

Zelda looked up, "I can tell you all one thing. And that is the Hero of Time is a great key in this up coming epic." out of the corner of her eye she saw Saria grow a little still, "I see his face both within the darkness and light. Two places at once, as well as a third."

"What do you mean by that?" Darunia asked.

Zelda thought a moment before phrasing it differently, "He's sided _with_ the dark and the light, yet I see a piece of him severed. I don't know what that could mean."

Rauru shook his head, "Perhaps it is something that has come from his experiences and adventures in his long journey. Let us just hope that it isn't too negative. Did you perhaps feel what was in his mind princess?"

Zelda paused before slowly shaking her head, "I couldn't consintrate on just one thing. There was so many images, emotions, I just couldn't."

The Zoran Sage of Water snorted, "So what are we gonna do about it? Find Link and ask him to come home?! Ya right, he's probably happier where he is anyway."

"Shut your little gizzard your Highness before I send you out." Impa glared at the female zora. Ruto shifted uncomfortably, only noting Saria's stillness in her periphreal vision.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Saria..." Zelda said in a soft tone, "Where exactly was Link headed? Did he just pick a random direction and keep going...or what?"

Saria fiddled with her sleeve, recalling the day that Link had left them all in the dust, "He was heading for the horizon in the far south. I've never really heard much about that way."

Rauru lifted his gaze, "Far south in the empty horizon you say? If he kept going till he was out of the Royal Family's boundries then he would have to go beyond the mountains, trecherous as they are, they are simply called the Border Mountains."

"What's beyond those mountains?" Saria asked.

"Trade towns, the ocean beyond, a different land, you could say Hyrule's other neighbor. The land is known as Herurusu dooru."

"Herurusu dooru? That's a long name. Is that where Link might be right now?" the Kokiri tried to hide the reluctant hope that had suddenly filled her.

"It's a possibility, " Nabooru stated, "But whether or not he wants to come back is his choice." she left out why he had gone. All the sages had been informed of what had happened, none had discussed it while in front of the green sageling often.

Impa spoke up in her deep creamy voice, "Then we'll just have to convince him. And if not, try and find out what he's been doing for the past fifteen years. So that we may prepare for anything."

"Are you implying that Link is or has gone evil on us while on his vacation?" Ruto crossed her arms and arched one thin brow.

The Sage of Shadow shook her head, "Niether, just that we should be prepared for anything."

"Hmph, fair enough. What do you think Saria? You up to reuniting with your life long friend?" the zora turned to Saria.

"Ruto!" Impa almost snarled. Saria raised a hand to stop the elder's attack from going any further. Why not? It would be a chance to see how Link was doing even if he didn't accept her back. That thought had always haunted her in the darkest yet most taunting part of her mind.

She nodded after a long moment, "I'm ready when all of you are." she just hoped she wouldn't regret this.

Zelda returned the gesture, "We'll leave within a few days, as soon as I get my father off my neck." Saria managed a smile at the last part of the princess' words.

_I wonder..._ Saria thought as she walked lightly over the leafy forest floor. _Did Link ever hear when I played? If either of us had played the melody of the forest we both would've heard it...yet I havn't heard an echo at all._

Twigs snapped as a few little squirls chased eachother in competition for an acorn. In the shadows a few skull kids watched the sageling with curious eyes. Saria acknowledged them only mentally, being sure not to step within their path. There was a rustle of leaves as she parted the branches of a bush and stepped into the Sacred Grove.

At her approach the wolfo's lifted their heads, ears pricked. The giant wolves had become unspoken guardians of the Forest Temple, and silent companions to the Sage. Saria scratched the largest one behind the ears when he approached, the grey wolf's head easily surpassed hers by atleast a foot. His name was Silverfang, leader of the pack.

"What do you think?" Saria asked the great beast, "Am I a bad friend?" Silverfang lolled his toungue a moment before licking her face once and turning to join his pack again.

"I'll take that as a no....hopefully." Saria sighed heavily before sitting down on the stump she normally sat on.

Spryte suddenly popped out of nowhere as fairies usually do, "Why are you being so hard on yourself Saria? That's not going to help you, or Link."

"_I_ was the one that hurt him though. But, it's just - I just thought he was a little more understanding than that. Why would he hold a grudge that hard when I didn't mean to yell at him. I feel like there's more going on than meets the eye." she confessed.

"Perhaps your right, perhaps not." Spryte landed on her shoulder, "But that doesn't mean you should go about tearing yourself inside out about it with guilt. You're just letting the rip grow bigger."

"I suppose your right. It's just hard though." Saria settled herself and pulled out the little ocarina. Positioning her fingers over the holes, the sageling began to play her Song. The notes snaked their way through the tree's natural magic, spreading it through out the Kokiri Forest. Skull Kids popped out of their hiding place and began to play their own primitive intruments and adding to the music.

**Yes, tis a short chapter. But I have to go soon and i wanted to update. originally this was a short chapter anyway. review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Saria ran across the main trail of the Lost Woods. Link's young scratchy voice called to her, laughing with good humor as he ran. She called back, threatning that she was going to make him pay for his prank he'd just pulled._

_There._

_Link vanished around the corner._

_Saria followed and found herself inside the Forest Temple. The Hero of Time was in his teens at this point in the dream, he faught off the monsters and found the Poe Sisters. Next Saria found herself trapped within the lower levels of the Temple, the blank pictures a permanent reminder of what Ganandorf had done. The Sage of Forest stood in the center of the room, constantly looking over her shoulder at the framed paintings, hearing the hoofbeats of the Phantom Ganan's horse but unable to see where he was coming from._

_"Link! Where are you!" her voice echoed unnaturally against the walls, she kept hearing light steps as if the Hero was just out the door._

_"Saria!" the Sage whipped around in time to dodge the rearing hooves of a black stallion. She screamed and dived out of the way. The cloaked figure reigned his steed and pursued her. The stallion was foaming at the mouth, its eyes wild with madness as it drove its sharp tipped hooves again and again at the sageling. Suddenly its snapping head was jerked to the side by the rider so that he could look at her. Saria couldn't see anything except a black abyss for the face. For what seemed an eternity within a moment she stared into that faceless threat._

_The Sage gathered her strength to stand up, "Get out of here you filth! You were destroyed a long time ago! You're trapped! You don't have any power left Ganon!" she yelled with as much confidence as she could muster._

_The rider shifted a bit, then made a gesture of tilting his head._

_"Don't play dumb or the silence game with me! Get out of my dream!"_

_"Dream?" he said in an all too familiar voice, "This is what's considered a nightmare last time I checked." the rider pulled back his hood to reveal himself. Link had changed, his eyes were blood red, his skin and hair pale, scars adorned his face from past battles. _

_A toothy grin suddenly gripped his lips, he pulled out a pitch black blade from his back. The blade moaned and emminated smoky faces of the passed, "Ready to die?" again the stallion reared and lounged forward, Link swinging the longsword at her face - !_

Saria sat bolt upright, "LINK STOP!" she screamed.

Almost instantly Impa was by her side, "What is it? What's wrong?" she placed one hand on the youth's shoulder, the other gripping her cold trembling hands.

The sageling breathed heavily a few moments, "Nothing...just a...just a dream."

Impa's eyes examined Saria carefully, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Saria shook her head, "No, not right now anyway. Thanks though."

"Alright, you better get up and ready then. The sun's rising." Impa stood and walked a short distance away. Saria glanced around at the rocky terrain of the Border Mountains. As usual the morning was thick with mist, to the west the sun's warm rays were only just beginning to penetrate. She quickly rubbed the grit out of her eyes and put away her bedroll on her horse. Zelda had a fire going and was serving a bit of breakfast and special tea.

"You were tossing and turning all night," the princess said as the Sage of Forests approached, "From your wake up call it wasn't the normal nightmare."

Saria accepted the bit of bread and drink offered, eager to rid the ashy taste in the back of her throat, "No, it was the most awful nightmare I've had in a long time." she replied quietly.

"Did you tell Impa?"

"No."

"You sure you want to keep something that frightning under your skin?"

Silence.

"Saria - ."

"Positive." she inturrupted, "Let's just hurry up and get to the other side of these mountains. They're really bugging me." she didn't really feel like recounting the horrific image of Link. It must've been generated by that fear that the Hero had turned evil on them in the past years.

Suddenly Princess Ruto appeared, she was wearing an off white poncho with matching stiff cloth shoes. She hadn't approved of riding, but it was either that or be left behind, "We ready yet?" she asked in her usual irritated mood.

"Almost."

Nabooru appeared out of nowhere like a ghost, "I found the rest of the trail. Seems it was partially washed over by a rainstorm."

"Ok," Zelda stood, "Let's head out."

The six woman sages saddled up and started down the oposite side of the mountain. The horses picked their way through the mud and rocks, a little jumpy for nothing the Sages could detect. One thing they did know however, was that loose magic was teeming in certain chasms. Almost as if something was cracking in maigical barriers.

Another day passed before the group managed to clear the mountains completely. Everyone, particularly the horses were happy to have their feet on solid grassy ground.

Ruto shuddered, "Ugh, once this trip is done I'm never climbing another mountain again." she complained, looking up at the forboding dark peeks they'd just left. The scenery around them was simple yet inviting. The plains of knee deep lush grass extended for miles in every direction, a few clouds dotted the sky, to the north west was another smaller mountain.

Saria pushed back the strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail, "What now?"

"Follow." came Nabooru's simple reply as she spurred her steed along the nearly overgrown trail. It eventually lead to a more used one a mile out from where they'd left. The deep rivits told that many wagons of caravans used it often.

"This could lead anywhere! Where in all Hyrule are we gonna go to find him!" Ruto spat.

"We're not in Hyrule anymore, this is Herurusu dooru." Nabooru corrected her.

Impa noted fresh horse tracks heading left from where they were standing. She trailed them with her eyes to the top of the rise, then back again to the main pathway. These tracks weren't exactly fresh, but they weren't old either.

"This way. I'm not positive, but it will atleast give us something to go on."

"Better than standing here clueless." Saria spurred her horse forward.

The group soon found the very well used path lead to a turn in the mountain chains. There was a strategically placed fortress that was used for both war and trade as was suspected. It was still in the distance and they'd only passed one traveler on his way to the other Trade Towns.

"Have you ever seen a youngish looking man with slightly long yellow hair and eyes the color of the deep seas?" Zelda asked the man, "He would also have a fairy companion, she would look like a ball of light with wings and an attitude."

He didn't even think a moment, "You mean Link of the Seven Guardians? Yes he is there actually, mostly just wandering and tracking the demons that have been appearing more frequently around the mountain base. And to see the Lord of the keep. Those Holy Elements like to entertain the people in hard times sometimes." he replied casually, "They'll most likely out an about right now, so the chance of you seeing them is likely."

"Guardians you say? What are these seven guarding you people of?" Impa asked.

"From the demons and Black Ones. But I think they're protecting something else all together, but rumors are rumors. If you don't mind I must be on my way." he nodded his head curteously before slapping the reigns on the donkey's rumps.

They journeyed quietly for awhile after that. Particularly Saria seething over this Guardian title. _Holy Elements? What in Din's name had Link been doing for the past fifteen years? A lot aparently._

Without warning the area ahead of them was shrouded in complete and utter darkness. The horses reared in fright as groans of rage and violent wind erupted from the emptiness.

"This must be what that old man was telling about!" Ruto yelled over the comotion. Hot stinking fumes snaked out of the darkness, causing both animals and huminoids to gag at the poison. Suddenly flashes of light winked in the pitch, sounds of battle interrupting what was ever inside.

"Impa! Should we go? Link might be in there!" Saria said loudly while her mouth and nose were covered with a bunched up cloth.

"No, if this is his and his new friend's battle then let them have it." just as she said this something thudded to the ground outside its circle of protection. Almost instantly the shapeless creature's body disinigrated into ash as light carressed its surface. A giant black stallion wheeled out then back in, but not before the riders eyes met Saria's. For a moment she saw Link but unless he had grown waist length hair she was unsure. The stallion neighed when the blackness erupted in divine light. The group sheilded their eyes until the heat they felt faded. Rapid hoofbeats told them the riders were already off back towards the keep. All they could see were seven of them, specks against the horizon. Give or take the battle had lasted about two minutes.

"These Guardians sure don't waste any time."

The gatekeeper let them in after a few minutes of diplomatic chatting from Zelda that they were here on peaceful business and not spies from Hyrule. Inside the wide streets near the outer walls had merchants, peasents, nobleman and beggers. Most of the buildings were lean to's and a few stone buildings that served as Inns and for the more rich merchants. The nobleman were towards the inner walls. But in the center of the fortress lay the main keep, where his Lord and Ladyship resided in. It was nice here if not pleasant, almost like that of Hyrule market.

"Can I help you Ladies with anything?" asked a steward that had walked up to them.

This time it was Saria that answered, "We're looking for Link, if you know him." it seemed his name would be known if this group was that popular, "We just saw them come and leave out in the plains."

"Ah yes the Holy Ones, they come back from fighting the demons this I know for their weapons and souls are tainted with blood. They rode through the streets not too long ago, but now have dispersed for the time being. If you all didn't look travel worn I would tell you to find one of them. An odd sort they are."

_Weapons and souls tainted with blood..._

"We might do that, but for now, we'll find a place to stay the night first." Zelda gave Saria a look of final before she could protest, "No need on passing out before we find them."

The Sage of Forests nodded, "Spryte? Do you mind taking a quick look around?"

"Righto mistress! If Navi's around I'll know it before I see her." he smirked before glinting off.

"Don't get caught in a jar while you're at it!" Saria called after him. She sighed heavily, spiritually and physically tired suddenly. Now there was no turning back in seeing the self-exiled friend.

**Yes I have been busy. Review pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

TT I can't really say sorry. My legitimate excuse is that my life has been really horrible with school. And will be getting worse as the end of the years turns near. CURSE SCHOOL! CURSE SPANISH CLASS! Ok I feel a little better. Anyway, I'll try and get off of hiatus status again but no guarantees. And for those of you wondering about the sequel to my "Stealing Back the Past" Zelda fic, I'll try and get that up and running but again, no guarantees. In summer my fics will definitely be back again.

Chapter 4 

Saria hadn't slept well at all. It seemed that an ever-growing darkness was welling up, boiling forth in the image of Link. Nightmares wrapping around her like a scarf too tight on the neck. Spryte wasn't back yet, which worried her a little. It was a strange land after all. But the fairy was tough, it took more than new surroundings to get the better of him.

False morning was bleak and gray; the sun hadn't yet risen to chase the night away. Saria felt too restless to stay in bed any longer. Her sleep seemed more like a bewitched unconsciousness than anything else. Quickly, the girl pulled on her soft leather shoes and cloak before leaving. A walk was what she needed right now.

The town wasn't completely quiet at this hour. Venders were setting up their wares and an occasional patrol clanked down the cobblestone streets. People were friendly to strangers; they tipped their caps or hailed good morn. Saria smiled and returned their greetings. It all seemed so peaceful. But that was like saying that there weren't sharp stones beneath the surface of a smooth river. Almost everyone had a weapon handy, at his or her belt or leaning against the wall, in plain sight to everyone. Saria guessed it was both a custom and a precaution considering the black smog they'd run into yesterday.

"Looking for someone? Or something my lady?" the voice belonged to a young looking male about a half a head taller than Saria. He was dressed in black leather armor lined in blue and dark gray clothes meant for agility but offering light protection. His fair skin complimented his slanted light blue eyes and black hair. A feathered earring hung from his left ear.

"Uh… yes actually. His name is Spryte, you couldn't miss him, he's a bright green glowing fairy-."

The young man leaned forward, "_That_ one will find you. But who is it your heart seeks?" he smiled casually at her expression. He stood up adjusting his belt containing two swords, "My name is Nico. I'm affiliated with what the people call the Holy Ones."

Saria's heart leaped, "Could you take me to him!" she blurted before thinking. An image of the girl she saw riding out of the black mist blinked across her mind, "I mean-! My name is Saria, of the Sage Council in Hyrule. I must speak with Link! Do you know him?" she spoke so fast she wasn't sure if Nico'd understood.

Nico's eyes smiled, "Ah-ha! Link had told me that his dreams had been disturbing as of late. I could take you to him, but does he want to see _you_ is the question." His words hit like a hot knife to butter. Saria wondered if this man was pulling a cruel joke on her. It was painful enough just standing there knowing that Link was somewhere nearby but could not reach him.

"Please." She said slowly, "It is of great importance."

"For the people or you?"

The sage didn't like how he spoke as if he knew her, "Stop asking questions!"

Nico held up his hands in surrender, "Easy, _cecdan_! If you think you're ready to see him then I'll gladly take you. I read hearts, not minds." And with that he gestured for her to follow him.

Each block of housings seemed longer than the last. Saria's heart beat against her rib cage. Why was she so nervous? Hearts can change over time, Link was forgiving…or was he still?

"You don't forgive and forget easily do you?"

Saria felt her privacy invaded, "Stop that!"

"What? You're saying that all these years and you haven't been able to read hearts? It's one of the natural abilities of the Kokiri. Hmm, that must've faded from you descendants. _Duu pyt_…"

"Huh? What are you saying? Hey! Don't ignore me!" Saria snatched Nico's arm forcing him to stop, "Are you saying you're a Kokiri? How can that be?"

Nico removed her, "All in good time _cecdan_." He smiled.

"What does 'cecdan' mean?"

"It means 'sister'. Now do you want to see him or not?" without waiting for an answer he continued down the road. The young man led Saria to a stable across the town. Already the stable boy was running back and forth from the well to the barn. He didn't even acknowledge them as they strode past. Inside the sounds of crunching and horses shifting in their stalls reached her ears.

Abruptly an elfin head poked out from one of the stalls, "_Ruo _Nico_! Fru'c dryd fedr oui_?" this was another boy about Nico's age. He had similar dress, but brunette hair pulled back into a small ponytail. His slanted eyes were green, though he smiled, those eyes revealed a darkness only those that have delivered death could have.

"Ah, this is Saria."

The other leaned against the stall railing, "Greetings, my name is Mitchell." In one hand Mitchell held a currycomb, apparently in the middle of grooming his horse, "Link's in the back with the girls." Their accents were frustrating to Saria. She felt she should know it yet she didn't. Nico promptly led her down the long isle, "That joker is also affiliated." He told her.

"He doesn't seem the type."

"Oh trust me he is."

On their way they ran into yet another similarly dressed male. One difference was that his clothing was more for stealth and magery. His skin was a heavy tan, semi long hair silver, matching his eyes. He didn't say anything, giving them a simple nod. Piercing silver eyes lingering on Saria for a split second before breaking. The sageling continued watching him over her shoulder, "Who was that?"

"That was Carth. One of the more silent type but he's a good friend. Never will let you down. The methods he uses may not be what you want always but hey, can't complain."

"_Ouihk uha_! Link, there's someone here to see you." Nico loudly announced over a ruckus. Apparently a horse was misbehaving.

"Good morning!" a woman with garnet red hair and eyes exited the stall, her body covered with a loose cloak, "Oh hello there." Nico addressed her as Rhia. Next came out a pale skinned girl came out, dark purple hair with silver ties in the locks. Her name was Liada.

"Ayyaaa! Epona doesn't want to take her medicine!" a young female complained as she stepped out of the stall. She froze when she saw Saria. The sage didn't blink. This girl, about 16 years old, was in the spitting image of Link. The one she'd seen yesterday…

"And this here is Jahina. We call her Jay. She's-."

"-my daughter." A frighteningly familiar voice finished. Link closed the gate behind him, patting his horse on the muzzle before wiping his hands off. He seemed different… mature maybe. The years had not been kind to him. He no longer wore his Kokiri tunic or hat, which Navi had always hid in.

"Good morning, Saria. Who else travels with you?" No smile, not even a question to her well-being, just simple courtesy. Saria wished she could melt into the earth and disappear from how heavy Link's gaze fell upon her. It was almost painful.

"Ehh…. Ruto, Zelda, Impa, Nabooru and me."

Appearing out of nowhere came a high squeak, "Ack! Did you have to bring that brat of a fish with you?" Navi certainly hadn't changed.

"She insisted." Saria swallowed the pain balling up in her throat. Why did she have to be so weak? As Nico had done, Link's daughter Jay reached out a comforting hand. Her smile was so much like his when he was showing concern.

"Her Highness has been having visions… well perhaps you should speak with her yourself!" that came out a little more harsh than she wanted. This was a mess.

Link picked up a black floor lengthed sleeveless coat and put it on before slinging his sword across his back, "Then that I will. By the way, I think Spryte is slacking off in being stealthy." He popped the cork of a bottle in hand, allowing the fairy to escape.

"Spryte! Oh thank goodness! Link! How could you! This didn't help me sleep last night!" Saria was both relieved, and angry. Jay backed away, sensing the pent up emotions finding a crack in the dam. It was all twisted up into a deadly snake.

"Don't yell at my father!" the blonde stood between them, her eyes burning.

Betrayed.

Saria felt this so suddenly when she saw the beautiful girl that she couldn't take it anymore.

"This was a mistake!" she screamed then ran out of the stables. It didn't matter where her destination was. As long as it was away from that person that had haunted her dreams every night for the past fifteen years. She hated him, to the bitter end she hated him. Abandoning and betraying her! She _loved_ him!

Saria dug her heels into the grass. What was she thinking? It wasn't him it was her! This was a total and complete mess.

The sage sank to her knees and pressed her hands against her face. Tears of self-pity trickled through her fingers.

"Such drama." Said Spryte. He seemed to be smiling, but not in jest. He allowed her to sit there and pour her heart of hurt out. But he knew she would never be fully healed till she worked things out with Link.

Saria sat for a long time staring out at the endless grasslands. The green blades rippled like a green lake. The wind dried her tears and calmed her spirit. Here, was the closest thing to the forest.

"You ready now?" Link had stood next to her for a few minutes without her noticing. Some of that concern had returned to his deep blue eyes.

_No._ She thought.

"Yes. Sorry for the outburst." She stood and dusted off her clothes. Without another word they returned to town, Link a few steps ahead of his old friend. Saria felt very lonely suddenly. She wanted to take Link's hand in hers. But she couldn't… not now that he had a daughter.

**000**

Hmm… need to work on these scenes. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I bid thee to review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**TT Doooom! Ok I'm done. Crisis over. **

**To Forest Girl Kaz: I shall bop you on the head and say wait. :) It'll be explained later.**

**Chapter 5:**

Link told Saria to prepare the other Sages for a meeting that the Guardians were to host. He left her at that point, saying that there were a few more chores to be done before the sun completely rose. Saria felt a lack of friendship but tried to calm that storm by telling herself that some things were more important than others given the right circumstances. So, with undecided feelings clashing in her soul she left with Spryte to tell the others. Zelda wasn't particularly happy that Link wasn't meeting with them immediately, Ruto… well she was just Ruto. Nabooru and Impa didn't seem particularly worried on the matter. Saria envied how calm they could be at least on the outside. Experience was a thing she both looked forward to and dreaded.

It was almost midday before Link and the Guardians actually appeared at the meeting spot. Formalities were exchanged as well as names. Saria noticed that Impa seemed slightly unnerved by something, and when she asked what Impa said it was not of importance right now.

Link listened carefully to what the Sages had to say and said wait a moment. Then turned to consult quietly with his comrades. Jay it seemed, was always right next to him with one arm around his or holding his hand. It was very strange seeing the two, it was like opposite gendered identical twins, except that Jay had a hint of purple in her eyes and the tips of her blonde hair were blue. It was hard to follow any of the Guardian's discussion as they slipped in and out of their strange language. _Ancient Kokirin?_ Saria suddenly thought.

Ruto suddenly tugged on her sleeve, "Who's that girl next to Link?" she asked.

It occurred to Saria that Link hadn't addressed his daughter to the other sages except her, "Uhh…"

"Hyrule is protected your Highness. Those mountains protect you. You do not need us entering the heart of this country." Carth said quietly from where he stood with folded arms.

Zelda thought a moment, "I remember, at one point in the visions there was the Hyilian shield, it was shattered by black lightning. That's when the darkness came rushing in." the Guardians looked at each other. Link opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a ground-shaking explosion. Screams pierced the smog filled air.

In an instant the Guardians had deserted the Sages and were dashing towards the danger. Surprised but not frozen, the Hylians followed. An entire section of the keep's wall had been completely demolished. Black smoke billowed from homes, the air was unbearably cold suddenly. Saria felt as if her lungs were going to freeze.

What had caused the destruction was in plain site. Lithe creatures that reminded Saria of lizards, giant ones at that They were quick, and scaled the walls like they were nothing. Five gathered on another section of wall. Their blank red eyes glowed and in syncthey exploded, causing the wall to crumble.

"_Cieletanc!"_ Rico yelled.

Liada summoned forth an amethyst colored bow with a silver string, she pulled back and an arrow of light appeared. The string made a sharp distinct musical _twang_! The magical arrow hit its target with deadly accuracy. Link and Jay joined the battled in perfect concert with each other. The child fought with twin blades that glowed a cold blue, she fought with the grace of a dancer yet the viciousness of a wolf. This was her art in the big picture, the blood memory of a warrior.

The Cielectanc swarmed the opening in a black and red mass, only to be disinigrated by a shockwave of light. Saria had lost track of the Guardians and the other sages, but the devils didn't seem that interested in her. Mindless, with only one purpose it seemed.

Then, all of a sudden the sky turned blood red. A blood-curling scream of rage pierced the hearts of those that heard it. Saria felt that Link was in trouble, but she felt numb with fear. The air made her choke with the poisonous clouds left by the dead Cielectanc.

On the verge of passing out, the sageling felt strong arms lift her up from behind. Everything went by in slow motion, from when light filled her senses to when her rescuer set her down. She didn't pass out exactly, but it took a long time for her body to assimilate and clear out the toxins. By then she was oriented enough to sit up.

The sky was an endless blue once again, marred only by the spluttering fires still being put out. Jay was sitting cross-legged in the shadow of her great black stallion.

The young lady smiled, "You've never smelled Hell's carnage have you?" she tossed a water flask to Saria who fumbled for it. The cool liquid revitalized her some.

"What happened?"

"Another gateway from Hell opened up. The name of these lands is appropriate. It means Hell's Door."

"Not exactly what I imagined." Saria rubbed smoke stains from her face, "Where's Link?"

"Father is talking with that princess of yours. I think he mentioned something about leaving but I'm not sure." Her horse rested his muzzle on Jay's shoulder and she stroked him with one hand, "What's it like?"

"Huh?"

"Hyrule. I hear from dad it's in a Golden Age so far."

"Oh… well. It's kind of boring and tedious sometimes, but peaceful. You don't have to worry about something in the darkness other than a prankster or a petty thief." Jay pondered this. Saria felt that this child had never known such a life, and felt a bit sorry.

"This is my life. I wouldn't know what to do with a peaceful one. And yet… that's what most people think I strive for." Jay said, reading Saria's heart like an open book. This the sage didn't like but it seemed normal to the guardians so she had to get used to it.

"Who's your mother? Where is she?" Saria asked before she could stop herself.

Jay however, didn't seem at all disturbed by the question but she didn't seem keen to answer in detail, "I don't know my mother. Except through the blood memory of the Ancient Kokiri. Her love and abilities run in my veins." She stood and walked away then, "Ask the others if you want to know more about her."

OOO 

_Ancient Kokiri. So these Holy Elements are of our ancestors… but how?_ There were just too many pieces missing to this jigsaw puzzle. Almost nothing was known about Niko and the others. They were a mystery to be unraveled in time. Link trusted them, so she would to. It was time she stop moping anyway.

"I hope that dream was not a precognitive one." Saria muttered to herself.

"What dream?"

Saria nearly jumped out of her shoes at Link's voice, "Link! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't, I was walking next to you for the past minute and you didn't notice me."

Navi bounced on his shoulder, "You shouldn't muse too deeply here ya know. People find that out and take advantage of that."

"Mmm. So, what's the verdict Link?"

He breathed out, "Well, it seems our troubles are moving inward. The mountain's magic is failing."

"What?"

"It explains the boldness of the black one's appearances. They're getting worse day by day. We cannot support Hyrule's fore front defenses by ourselves any longer."

"I didn't know…"

"Of course you don't. I didn't either till I came here fifteen years ago. The magic's been crumbling since. Carth and the others have tried to repair the damage but as powerful as they are, they're not equipped for the duty." He sighed, "Hell has broken his bonds and wants revenge on the Goddesses children." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Link… what exactly _is_ locked out here?"

"Well… it's a long story but I can make it short. I'm not surprised you don't know this, it wasn't in any Hylian library."

"Long ago when the Goddesses were creating this world with their love and compassion, they were in war with another Deity whose name has is unmentioned, created a darkness within the depths of light. It manifested the hatred, longing, and all mournful things. The children created in this darkness were jealous of the light. They hate the Trinity, even their own creator for bringing them up from the darkness. This unnamed Deity did not care. His children were accomplishing his goal of diminishing every light out of jealousy. So, in an all out battle, the first beings created by the Goddesses, the Ancient Kokiri, and other creatures. They faced off in the most epic battle. But… in order to maintain balance, they could not destroy the darkness, but they could keep it from going out of control. So the Ka'shiin Mountains, now known as the Borders, were created. A part of a magic lock of Kokirin magic to keep these demons at bay."

"Wow… just that makes Ganandorf sound like kiddy stuff."

Link shrugged casually, "I don't care to experience the troubles our Ancestors went through. That's why we decided its best that we retreat and help you Sages prepare."

"Prepare? Prepare for what."

Navi flitted between them, "You'll see. Till then you should watch your back. You never know where a gate will pop open."

"That is so reassuring." Spryte tackled the other fairy out of the air.

OOO 

The Guardians left with the Sages with haste. They didn't however, warn the people of their most likely permanent leaving. Saria asked but they said the people wouldn't worry since they left often and for very long periods of time. They rode at a swift pace, most of the way, listening to the Ancient Kokiri sing; laughing when the song was messed up from being jarred by the horses' gait. Link was smiling warmly at his daughter. Oh how she missed this Link.

"Kinda weird don't you think?" Ruto quietly said to Saria, "They're so relaxed in a place so dangerous."

"Hmm. I think it's because this is what they know."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

**000**

**Review please! **


End file.
